Bloody day, bloody fan
by Analy
Summary: Varios drabbles de blood sobre los mejores momentos de la serie segun mi criterio y otros q pudieron haber ocurrido.. CAP 11 Un recuerdo maldito, un vacio mañanero ... :3 Reviews
1. Chapter 1

**Hola hola hola; aqii anachan con su primer drabbles... después de ver unos cuantos me inspire y me dije xq no?? Bueno espero os guste **

_**Su mano por favor...**_

Viernes por la noche, estrellas iluminaban a todo aquel que hiciera acto de presencia bajo el velo nocturno. Ella veía gente a su alrededor y lo divertido que era observar a su amiga consiguiendo pareja para bailar en esa mágica noche. Un grupo de chicas alocadas gritaban sin compasión a varios oídos cercanos. ¿Qué más podía ser la razón de tanto alboroto? Un joven atractivo de 25 años aparentemente, rubio, ojos verdes, alto , bien formado, de repente aparece y nota la presencia de cierta jovencita, se acerca a ella y él sólo alcanza a decirle:

_-Su mano por favor..._

**Bien, aquí mi primer drabbles tratando de cuando Solomon (mi catiree ^^ ) y Saya se conocieron en Vietnam ... Espero les haya gustado y creo tiene las 100 palabras exactas mas nuse quien lo lea xfa las cuente y me diga... Seguire haciendomas drabbles x esta historia asi q grax x leer =) ...**

**(Me gustaria q me dejen en los reviews sus parejas favoritas para hacer drabbles sobre ellas para asi complacer al publico ^^ ) Matta ne **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola aqii el segundo drabbles... Ojala lo disfruten =)**

_**La rosa azul se marchita... No sin antes lastimar al jardinero con sus espinas.**_

Corría, ella sólo corría despues de lo que escucho, triste y frustrada no pudo evitar que sus ojos dieran a luz varias lágrimas y rozaran sus delicadas mejillas...

"La amo, y no puedo verla como mi enemiga" admitió sin rodeos el rubio caballero, sin pudor alguno, y la reina de ojos polares no tuvo más opción que mandarlo al diablo de la más fría forma...

"Si tanto la amas, preñala a la fuerza" y sin mas, soltó una carcajada infernal. Y a pesar de aparentar que ya no le importa, siente un gran vacío en su corazón, su confundido corazón.

**Buenoo no es mi mejor trabajo (como si tuviera muchos) pero no me qejo.. Espero les haya gustado y xfa dejenme sus escenas favoritas de la serie para asi hacerles el drabbles =) nada como complacerles ....**


	3. Chapter 3

**Buenoo aqii el tercer drabbles de blood+ ojala les guste... =) ^^**

_**Viendo mi reflejo lleno de sangre**_

El aura del sol aterrizaba en aquellas 40 hectáreas donde se crió la Reina Carmesí. El agua del rio corrIa llevando a su porte varios pétalos de ese glacial azul. Aquella joven de ojos rosas logró capturarlos filtrando el agua entre sus dedos. Sus instintos gritaron a pulmón que corriera a la torre. Ya cansada subió rápidamente los escalones buscando en cada paso la repuesta del por qué aquella doncella silenció su canto. Abrió la oxidada puerta en adagio, buscando a alguien, encontrando nada más que su reflejo, algunas diferencias, drenando su presa arropada en sus brazos. Saya gritó:

-Riku!!!

**Hohohoho =^^= cuando saya se encontro con diva en la torre en burdeaux y no fue exactamente de ensueño jiji (recuerden q antes se encontro con solomon =D mi catiree !!) Bueno me voii **

**(Este drabbles es dedicado a Isaac Newton xq lo escribi en clase de fisica practicando problemas de dinamica xD)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno este ya es cuando estan en paris .. Disfrutenlo....**

_**París, déjame llorar...**_

-¡Saya hermanita! Vamos a pasear, por favor...- imploraba el joven castaño a su hermana quiróptera. Desde que llegaron a París no habían dedicado nada de tiempo a gozar de las calles francesas cual vacaciones navideñas, donde se hospedaba eternamente la torre Eiffel. Saya había estado muy ocupada investigando y practicando con Haji. Pero esta vez Riku convenció a su hermana de pasearse por esas grandísimas avenidas.

-Saya... No te odies- soltó el joven caballero.

-Yo no...- contestó insegura la Reina. Sin entender lo que se apoderó de ella, salió corriendo llorando tratando de pulcrar rápidamente su deber y su querer.

**T-T pobre saya .. Bueno fue un momento q me gusto xq permitio q se drenara lo mal q se sentia... Y luego el abachito con su caballero :) .... (Grax al profe de contabilidad y sorry x no prestar atencion, taba escribiendo para mis fans *varios grillos sonando* xP ) sayonaraa !!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aqii el cuarto bn inspirada espero les guste =)...**

_**Su rastro de sangre en la nieve...**_

Un frío digno de los polos inundaba a las afueras de Siberia, y el resplandor solar vacilante se escapaba a trávez de las partículas pulcras de cristal que suavizaban a las copas de los árboles, como si fuera la primera mañana rusa...

Una paz indescriptible hasta que se vio la rabiante figura de la cazadora quiróptera junto con su caballero, buscando a la joven que realmente era Gregory, un caballero de la Reina Glacial. Y sin más cuando aquel enemigo se acercaba, la sangrienta katana de la guerrera esperaba por asesinar a un prometido... Por dejar su rastro de sangre.

Bueno realmente estoy contenta con este drabbles (le agradezco a jesus david mendez -compañero nerd- qien me ayudo y al profe de fisica x darnos tiempo libre =D )

Me voiii !!


	6. Chapter 6

**Hoho le di al boton rebobinar e hice un drabbles en okinawa del primer cap ^^**

_**Esa melodia, ese recuerdo, esa ciudad...**_

"Kai, de regreso ire en autobus"

Recordaba las palabras que le habia dicho a su hermano antes de su tratamiento diario. Despues fue caminando por las calles de Okinawa admirando las rurales tiendas, al verlas sentia una sensacion de humildad y se alegraba el saber que podia vivir tranquila en la ciudad de Coza. Al cruzar las cuatro bocas del centro de la ciudad, escucho una melodia aquella colegiala de ojos rosas.

"Esa melodia... Es familiar" Cerro los ojos, recordo el correr, subia unos escalones perpetuos... Y hay estaba la puerta que hizo maldito su destino bañado en carmesi

"¡NO!"

**Bueno espero les guste y no me dejan los reviews con las parejas.. Epa la persona q me dijo activara una opcion q me explique como ?? Xq esta pagina de cacahuete no la entiendo ... Bueno chauu !!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola !! Aqi con un fic muy suspensivo, tiene suspenso :p xD ok espero q les guste**

_**El juego del angel...**_

-Donde estas niño?- pronunciaba sigilosamente la joven de los ojos invernales. Buscaba cual niña traviesa buscaba a su muñeco, Diva estaba divertidamente desesperada, no encontraba a su pequeño muñeco andante.

-¡Ven a jugar niño!- Diva estaba extremadamente traviesa y su presa sentía el aura malevola de la Reina Invernal. Cada paso que daba era una pista que la guiaba al juguete que la deseaba a una kilométrica distancia. Hasta que lo encontró escondido en un sótano y logro acorralarlo. Ella se acercaba a él demasiado, lo suficiente para dejar paralizado al niño ante ella...

-Ahora eres parte mi juego...-

**Hoo ya adivinaron qien es el juguete de Diva ? Jaja de seguro creen q es riku !! Y..... Error !!!!!!! Es james ! En serio .. Tal vez esten medio confundidos, este drabbles es de cuando diva transformo a James en su caballero (parte q nunca se sabe y me la imagine) y lo de niño fue xq en el capitulo 38 cuando diva le pregunta a amshel "amshel... James, ese niño, estara bien ?" Y james taba en la isla cristina tratando de matar a saya ... Y despues solomon se le confiesa a saya =^^= bueno ojalas les haya gustado chaooo !!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Aqi el nuse cual fic perdi la cuenta, tiene suspensoo ... =p hay dios ando de terror xD**

_**La sombra del viento...**_

Las tinieblas poblaban las afueras de Londres, el electrificante silencio dominó el ambiente nocturno.

"Solitario... Bajo el velo de la noche"

La luna parecía despechada de la poca luz que podía ofrecer. O La Llorona haría de Inglaterra su escenario, o los drenahumanos llegarían para quitarles a los mortales el elixir que tanto estimula a los vampiros. Una sombra aparece en medio del terreno, la sombra de una reina, la Reina Carmesí de una tribu que ella misma caza. Con su espada como centro y su sangre como ejercito, esta lista para matar... Con la sombra del viento como testigo...

**Adivinaron verdad ?? Es cuando saya aparece en londres, obviando la presencia de kai y lewis y haji ;p jeje me voy y si leen la frase entre comillas es el inicio de aozora no namida el 1er opening (claro español) (pueden creer q tarde 3 dias en hacer este drabbles ?? XD es q las clases me tienen loca :( )**

**Chaoooo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hohoho un drabbles algo corto jeje i know i know, disculpen el no actualizar es que estoy ocupada con el noveno capítulo de A pesar de todo y con otra sorpresita que por allí les tengo... ;D**

_**La versión masculina de Salomé**_

Encadenado, putrefacto. Así estaba el cuerpo que se encontraba en aquel lugar. "Maldito seas, hermano" murmuró tratando de zafarce de su sanción. Las cadenas sujetaban sus muñecas, la gravedad atraía el cuerpo ya cansado del desdichado caballero. De repente identificó una figura acercarse, oía el tétrico sonido que hacían los zapatos al golpear el ladrillo corroído. "Pareces un animal" le dijó inhumanamente uno de sus exhermanos. "Púdrete en el infierno, James" y sin pensarlo el caballero le dio un bofetón. "Como castigo, te traeré la cabeza de Saya, para que la beses como Salomé lo hizo con Juan el Bautista".

**Bueno, dejando mis cursilerías atrás, me inspire en una escena que muestra a un Solomon que no vestía traje, que no se la mantenía con su apariencia de niño rico. Quise mostrar a un Solomon que sufría por el simple hecho de que Saya no le correspondía, pero por testarudo lo tienen "castigado". En fin espero les haya gustado, por cierto tal vez se pregunten por qué cambie mi alias: decidí cambiarlo porque como me encantan las terminaciones japonesas, a mi nombre le agregue el "ko" ya que se le agrega a los nombres de las chicas como sunako, minako. Es como el "kún" pero para chicas, aunque el "kun" es más una terminación y el "ko" ya es como parte del nombre, así que anako es mi nombre en japonés, creo, e ichisei significa "ichi" uno y "sei" lo vi en "loveless", siendo la escuela donde Soubi aprendió sus artes como ofensa, la escuela se llamaba shichisei (siete lunas) así que le quite el shichi (siete) y le agregue "ichi" porque sólo hay una luna ^^... Jejeje algo complicated, pero fue lo único que me vino a la mente, aparte de seguro en un futuro cambio el alias de seguro segurito. Bueno me voy Jane Bai...**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Lo prohibido te tienta, y la misión te espera… _**

Sabes que es tu culpa, sabes que debes hacerlo. Sabes que no puedes escapar… Un abrazo, un suspiro, una caricia. Sabes que te lo tienes prohibido, pero desobedeces y te dejas llevar. Sabes que tienes un destino, un futuro, un mañana, y escapas de él para tomarte un "break".Huyes a sus brazos, te escodes en sus labios, buscas su lengua. Tocas sus cabellos, y sabes que no debes, pero igual lo haces. Para complacerte y complacerle, para sentirlo y sentirte libre. Una noche en la que abandonas todas tus promesas para irte con él, la lujuria y sus secretos.

**FIN**

ESTE DRABBLES SE BASO EN EL CÀPITULO 43 DE BLOOD+ CUANDO SOLOMON LE PIDE A SAYA QUE SEA SU NOVIA, SOLO Q CAMBIE ALGUNAS COSAS COMO EL ABRAZO QUE ORIGINALMENTE ES DESPUES DEL BESO PERO AQI EL ABRAZO VA PRIMERO Y LUEGO EL BESO QUE AQI SI SE DIO.. ES COMO UN BREAK Q SE TOMO SAYA EN LOS BRAZOS DE SOLOMON ^^ BUENO HASTA LA PROXIMA ...


	11. Chapter 11

**Ah :O que de años que no escribo un drabbles ^-^ por fin hice uno después de siglos... El fic de naruto y los otros de blood+ me tienen ocupada =S pero estoy de vuelta ^-^...**

_**Un recuerdo maldito, un vacío mañanero**__**...**_

Sentía el aura del alba bañar mi cuerpo cansado, tallé mis ojos en un intento de que estos se acostumbrasen a la pesada y molesta luz, acto algo fallido, así que me dirigí al baño para refrescar mi rostro. Quería que el agua se llevase esas impurezas que asechaban mis pecaminosos pensamientos de masacrar a mi hermana y que su alma se pudra con el vapor infernal y su cuerpo se queme con el aliento del diablo rozándole. Pero esta mañana ya no es así, ella esta muerta, y yo viva. Los recuerdos quedaron en Nueva York, junto con ella...

**Muy bien, este ya trata después de la muerte de Diva, digamos el día cuando Saya regresa a Okinawa****. Algo siniestro pero bueh... Me voy, ando inspirada y no es drabbles ;D (Por cierto los fans de SxS no se olviden de leer mi fic Facetas al descubierto y deseos al desnudo [contienen lemmon 9//9])**

**Sayonara minna-san ^-^**


End file.
